


Lücken füllen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er ist der Bruder ihres Mannes, den Hermine doch eigentlich liebt, dennoch verbringt sie eine Nacht mit George. // 'Bei Merlin, bei Gott, bei wem auch immer – sie hatte gesündigt und ihre Schuld besaß einen eigenen Körper, der immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihr lag.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lücken füllen

_Als sie die Augen aufschlug, erlebte sie diesen typischen Moment des Orientierungsverlustes, den man oft erlebt, wenn man zum ersten Mal an einem fremden Ort aufwacht, doch dazu war der Geruch, der in den Laken hing, ein zu bekannter. Erst nachdem sie ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, dämmerte ihr mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass sie zwar in ihrem eigenen Ehebett lag, doch dass der rote Schopf, der auf der anderen Betthälfte unter der Decke hervorguckte, gewiss nicht Ron gehöre. Als könnte sie so die Wahrheit ausblenden, schloss sie wieder die Augen, doch schon jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie nie würde vergessen können, dass sie sich bei vollkommen klarem Bewusstsein dazu entschlossen hatte, Ron, ihren besten Freund und Ehemann, zu betrügen._

Wie überrascht George gestern Abend gewesen war, als er ziellos durch Mugellondon gestreift war und durch die Scheibe eines Cafés Hermine hatte am Fenster sitzen sehen, und das ohne Ron.  
Das heißt, natürlich ohne Ron – wieso sollte der sich in einem Muggelcafé aufhalten?  
Keiner der Weasleys hatte die Angewohnheit, sich in der Muggelwelt herumzutreiben, verstanden, die George nach Freds Tod angenommen hatte. Er konnte es ja selbst nicht richtig erklären, doch waren es ja nicht nur Muggel, die er suchte. Es waren einfach Menschen mit Lücken in ihrem Erleben. Und Hermine da sitzen zu sehen, als wäre sie nur eine weitere Muggelfrau, der die Hälfte der Welt verborgen blieb, hatte in ihm die Erkenntnis geweckt, dass auch sie nicht ganz war. Doch dafür war er ja da.  
Ohne noch ein Mal anstandshalber zu zögern hatte er das Café betreten und sich zu der überraschten Frau an den Tisch gesetzt.

_Mit einem Rascheln der Bettdecken schlug Hermine die Händer über dem Gesicht zusammen._  
Bei Merlin, bei Gott, bei wem auch immer – sie hatte gesündigt und ihre Schuld besaß einen eigenen Körper, der immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihr lag.  
Sie lauschte Georges Atem, der so ungerechtfertigt friedlich klang, und erwog kurz, auf ihn einzuschlagen oder ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen, doch wozu? Abgesehen davon, dass das einfach nur schrecklich hysterisch gewirkt hätte, war sie nicht weniger schuldig als er. 

Nachdem sie ihm zuerst einen perplexen Blick zugeworfen hate, hatte sich sich gleich wieder gefangen und ihn freundlich lächelnd begrüßt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron ihr von seiner Herumtreiberei in Muggellondon erzählt. Ob sein kleiner Bruder etwa auch die vielen Frauen für eine Nacht erwähnt hatte? Es schien so, denn hinter Hermines gewohntem freundlich-offenem Blick verbarg sich auch etwas Fragendes.  
Er hatte sich einen Kaffee bestellt, sie einen zweiten Cappuccino, und sie waren ins Gespräch gekommen. Das Übliche – wie geht es dir? Was machst du so? Alles, nur keine Überraschungen. Bis Hermine ihm mit zögernder Stimme eine Frage gestellt und damit eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du mit Freds Tod zurechtkommst? Du könntest dir Hilfe suchen, weißt du ...“  
Er hatte bitter aufgelacht, doch war wider (seines und ihres) Erwarten nicht gegangen. Kalt hatte er erklärt: „Ich komme blendend zurecht, das siehst du doch. Bist zu immer noch so fleißig dabei, alles besser zu wissen, Mrs. Oberschlau?“  
Unter seinen Worte war sie zusammengezuckt und Röte war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. Ein unerwartetes Aufflackern in ihren Augen jedoch hatte George sich überraschend die Frage stellen lassen, ob sie und Ron sich eigentlich jemals stritten. Oder war Ron dazu übergegangen, der wunderbaren, klugen Hermine einfach in allem beizupflichten?

_Was um alles in der Welt würde Ron bloß sagen? Sie würde es nicht verheimlichen können, nein, dazu war sie zu ehrlich. Doch die passenden Worte für einen Geständnis wollte ihr der aufgewühlte Kopf auch noch nicht zurechtlegen. War ja gerade, in diesem Augenblick, auch egal.  
(Und wahrscheinlich später auch, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Er liebt dich doch so sehr und würde dir alles verzeihen, alles.)_

Es war dieser kurze, fremde Blick in Hermines Augen, der George zum Bleiben bewegt hatte.  
Wie ein Aufblitzen der alten Hermine – besserwisserisch, streitsüchtig, fast schon zickig zu nennen – die ihn vor Jahren oft teils genervt, teils amüsiert hatte.  
Zwar konnte er sich nur vorstellen, wie ihr Eheleben aussah – nicht, dass es ihn großartig interessiert hätte – doch nur schwerlich konnte er Raum für Reibereien in seine Vorstellung integrieren. Genauso wenig plausibel schien es ihm jedoch, dass eine ehemals so hartnäckige Diskussionspartnerin wie Hermine ganz die Lust an der Konfrontation verlernt hatte.  
Und so konfrontierte, drängte, provozierte er.  
Wie es denn wirklich lief, mit Ron.  
Warum sie hier so alleine herumsaß, in Muggellondon.  
Und heraus kam nichts, was er nicht auch schon erwartet hatte.  
(Er hatte so gut gelernt, die Lücken der Menschen zu sehen.)  
Ja, schon, sie liebte Ron sehr, aber so viel Harmonie war auch etwas, nunja, langweilig.  
Muggellondon? Ach, einfach mal etwas komplett Anderes als der Alltag, brauchte man manchmal.  
Nicht jeder nahm Magie so selbstverständlich hin, wie die Weasleys, sie selbst nach so vielen Jahren noch nicht.  
Auch nahm – naja – nicht jeder so viel so selbstverständlich hin wie Ron es tat.

_Sie starrte den neben ihr Liegenden an, als könnte sie ihn dadurch zum Verschwinden bringen, die ganze Nacht aus dem Gedächtnis der Welt streichen.  
Mit einem Gähnen wachte George plötzlich auf, öffnete die Augen, dann sah er zu ihr hin. Zunächst bemühte er sich um sein lässiges Grinsen, (das nach Freds Tod sowieso eher Grimasse war), doch sie konnte genau erkennen, wie es von schmerzhaftem Schrecken verdrängt wurde, eher er den Kopf abwandte._

Hatte er denn gestern Abend schon Gewissensbisse gehabt?  
Es war schwer zu sagen. Bei jedem bissigen Satz, den sie ausgetauscht hatten, schwang ein ungesagtes 'Wir sollten jetzt aufhören' mit, doch es war klar gewesen, dass alles so kommen würde, wie es gekommen war.  
Der Weg zu Hermines Haus – Ron war auswärts, als würde das Schicksal ihnen den Weg ebnen – war schweigend verlaufen. Erst, als sie vor dem großen Ehebett standen, ihre Hände an seinen Schulterblättern, seine auf ihren Hüften, flüsterte sie „Sollte nicht einer von uns 'stopp!' sagen?“. Doch keiner tat es.  
Stattdessen ließ sie zu, dass er ihre Bluse ungeduldig aufknöpfte und doch so heftig wegriss, dass ein vergessener Knopf absprang – doch wozu gab es Magie? - und ließ im Gegenzug ihre Hände über seine nackte Brust gleiten, mit geschlossenen Augen, damit sie so tun konnte, als wäre ihr die blasse, sommersprossige Haut nicht so bekannt. Seine Hände waren nicht wie Rons sanft und vorsichtig sondern drängend und er schien sie überall zugleich berühren zu wollen, so dass auch sie alle Zurückhaltung aufgab und sich fordernd an ihn drängte. Sie hatten sich so heftig berührt und gepackt, dass man noch Tage später die Spuren von seinen Händen auf ihren Armen und schmale Pfade ihrer Fingernägel auf seinem Rücken würde erkennen können. Sie war noch nie so laut gewesen, so alles-ist-egal, so selbstaufgegeben und er hatte noch nie so triumphiert, nicht zuletzt über seine eigene Moral.  
Nachdem ihr Kampf (getarnt als Liebesspiel) beendet gewesen war, waren sie eingeschlafen, nicht umschlungen, sondern berührungslos nebeneinander liegend, wie zwei Fremde, die zufällig am gleichen Ort eine Rast von ihrer Suche machten.

_Als George ohne ein Wort aufstand und seine Kleider anzog, konnte Hermine nicht hinsehen. Seine Hand lag auf der Türklinke, er schien eine Sekunde zu zögern, ob ein Abschiedswort nicht doch angemessen wäre, da erklang eine Stimme von unten: „Hermine, schläfst du noch? Ich bin jetzt schon wieder da, wir können also doch das Wochenende zusammen verbringen!“_

_Immer noch stumm ging George ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf mitten im Zimmer stehen. Ohne einander anzusehen warteten beide darauf, dass ihre Schuld gerichtet werde._


End file.
